Trowa and Catra Become Amish
by Catra T. L. Heaveno
Summary: Summary: Trowa and Catra get injured on a mission and are taken in by an Amish family in Japan. AN. Yes, there are Amish people in Japan. They find themselves growing to love the people and the way of life. In this story Quatre is a girl that is why I
1. Chapter 1

Trowa and Catra become Amish

Trowa and Catra become Amish

Disclaimer: Do not Gundam Wing or Trowa and Quatre

Summary: Trowa and Catra get injured on a mission and are taken in by an Amish family in Japan. (AN. Yes, there are Amish people in Japan.) They find themselves growing to love the people and the way of life. In this story Quatre is a girl that is why I have it spelled this way.

Chapter 1

New enemies and new friends

It had been a long battle, and Sandrock and Heavyarm were both badly damaged. Trowa was out cold, and Catra was close to being her self. They had camped out in the county side awaiting their next mission when Oz attacked with a force 10,000 Leos and 1,000 MD. They had destroyed their enemies but were left severely wounded. It looked as they were going to bleed to death, but oddly enough before Catra past out she hear the sound of a hoarse and buggy go by. She though was delusional from after having lost so much blood, but then she heard a woman voice saying, "Oh My! Dear their just children, we should help them if can."

When Trowa woke up he was in a warm bed, and his wounds had been cleaned. He still felt weak. He could barely move. Trowa as always took note of his surrounding. He heard footsteps and closed his eyes back. He wasn't in an Oz medtent that was for sure and there were lights in the room only lamps. Then a though came to him, what happen to Catra the last he remember was Catra trying to stop his should from bleeding even though she was bleeding herself. The door open and the woman started to change his head dressings. He heard her humming softly, and for some reason it reminded him of Catra. It was a gentle soft melody.

He opens his eyes but did not say anything. The woman whose name was Anna spoke up. "So you are wake young man? My husband and I were afraid you were going too died on us in the night, but the Lord has brought you through. Do you feel strong enough to speak?"

"Yes, I am, but I am worried about my wife is she alright?" Trowa said in a quiet voice.

Anna looked shocked, "That young lady is your wife? You do not look old enough to marry."

Trowa smiled, "Mama' I am 23 and Catra is 22. We are from the Colonies." Anna shook her head, "Well that doesn't help me much, but your wife is fine she is asleep in the next room. If you would like we will bring her in here with you with she wakes up, and until then you rest."

With she left Trowa to his thoughts, it would be severer days before Heero and Duo would get here, until then Catra and himself would need to rest and heal, because would attack again.


	2. Chapter 2

Trowa and Catra become Amish

Chapter 2

Mending

When Trowa awoke three days later, he opened his eye to a beautiful site. Catra asleep beside him, and by the looks of her she was healing nicely. He smiled knowing that as long as they were together they would be just fine. Trowa's musing were enteruped by Anna come in to see hoow her house guests were doing, and this time her husben was wiith her.

Anna and husben were in their early forties and had lived a quiet life. They had three daughters and four sons a small family by amish standerds, but they were happy. Her husben Joseph was crapenter who made wonderful handmade furnishing, and she made quilts and cloth. Their children contuned the family trade, but all of their children were married now. The youngest son and daughter were married two years ago. Anna thought it was nice to have young people in the house once more, and her husben reminded her that not many in the outside world take to their way of life.

She looked up from where she was prepairing the dressing for Trowa and Catra's wounds and noticed that someone was awake now. "So you are finaly awake now are you? Your wife happy to see that you were alive, but was very worried indeed that you did not wake up when she came in the room. She said that it was very unlike you, and that even when you had been hurt or sick before you were even then a light sleeper." Trowa smiled. For some unknown reason he felt that they could trust her some what although he didn't know why. "Yes, I am but my Catra forgets that when I know she is safe and as long as I am near her I can sleep when. You didn't have any trouble keeping her in bed to rest and heal did you?" Trowa in tired voice.

Joseph spoke up, "Yes, we did. You wife even though injured was full of energy and sprit and want to take care of you herself, but Anna told her no , but she would still ask if she could help. Your wife may be small but she has a strong will to live and warm heart." Trowa was starting to wonder if they had been sent back in time some, but he doubted that. Anna had finish changing their dressing and was about to leave when Trowa spoke up. "Thank you Mrs. Anna for taking care of us. Our friends will be here in a few days and we will leave then if you need us to do so." Anna looks over her sholder and said, "Do not worry about a thing the Lord he brought the two of you to us for a reason, please stay as long as you need to heal and rest." and with that Trowa curled closer to Catra and drifed over in a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Trowa and Catra Become Amish

Chapter 3: New Friends and Old

Three Weeks Later...

Catra was up and about doing her best to help the kind family that had helped them. She knew how to cook, but not be able to use a mixer or a blender was different; not to mention no sewing machine or dishwasher. Even though it was a bit of an adjustment to say the lest, but Catra was doing well. She had healed quickly. Maybe it was the kindness and clean air. Trowa was getting on his feet as well. The Anna was a little shocked to see how her milking cows took to Trowa. He had no problem milking them, and got 2-3x as much milk from them.

Two day later when they went to check on their Gundams they received news that Duo and Heero would be there in a matter of hours. They transmitted their report, and told them to hide Wing and Deathsythe before walking into the little town. When they had gotten back they told Joseph and Anna that they may not be staying much longer, but Joseph and Anna were saddened by this new, so Joseph spoke up.

"The two of you have the hand of God on you, and you have kind hearts. Most of the outsider that come near this town mock us, but the two of you have repaid kindness with kindness and love with love. If your friends are anything like you we would be happy to open our home to them as well. We will not keep you, but we would be happy if you would stay as long as you can. At lest until your finished healing.

Trowa and Catra knew that they needed to finish healing. "Catra and I would enjoy that. Catra is a woman of God, and I can you saying that about her, but I know very little about the God I follow, but that he is the one true God. I know that we can trust you, so I will tell you we are Gundam pilots." Anna and Joseph were shocked and a little fearful. Catra placed gentle hand on Trowa arm. "Please Do not be angry or afraid. We want to end this war and protect the ones we love. We do our best not to kill and we try to help those we hurt. The war will end soon, and then we will finally have peace."

Anna spoke with pain in her voice. "But the two of you are so young and I can tell that you did not have much choice, but now you and your friend will so end this war that killed to of our sons that tried to help some soldiers from Oz. Do not fear that we are afraid of you or your friend, and my husband is right that the hand of God is upon you. He has brought you to us so we could trust and see. But where will you go when the war is over? You told us that your parents are gone and your family is broken. Could you not come to live here and no longer live lives filled with the pain of battle?"

Catra and Trowa Smiled with tears in their eyes but they were going to answer they heard foot fall up the dusty road and the unmistakable voice of... "Duo you're here." Duo ran picking Catra up and spinning her around but of them laughing. Heero of course following at his on pace getting them with a head nod. "Duo and I had a little trouble before we got here." Heero said smiling at the foolish woman he love as she greeted Catra in there childlike way of greeting. Trowa shook his head and smiled softy himself. "Heero, these are the two kind people I told you were taking care of our injuries. Joseph, Mrs. Anna this is Heero Yue and the one with the long braid making Catra dizzy is Duo Yue." Joseph and Anna invited Heero and Duo to stay. I have a feeling the next few week before returning to space were going to be anything but boring.


	4. Chapter 4

Trowa and Catra Become Amish

Chapter 4

Peace had finally been won. 2 months after the final battle between Heero and Millyardo; Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Catra no longer need to fight, and they had a place to enjoy this peace. (an. Catra give the family buisness to her sisters, and in return her shared the profit.) Joseph and Anna were happy that they had returned. Their elder sons helped Heero and Trowa bulid a home for themselves. To Duo's shock Heero _could _ live without and computer. As the months passed by spring can again and the four of them were baptised. Well for Duo it was her rebaptisum.

Trowa had alway loved growing flowers and vegtable, but now he had 12 acers to grow things on. He grew a little bit of everything of course. The Lord gifted him with a green thum, so from the later part of spring to the later part of fall he had than enough from Anna, her daughters, Duo and Catra to can, and the rest of the crop he sold at the famers mart. He and Joseph, as well as Joseph and Anna's sons had a very large stand and had no prolem selling the vegies. Heero became friends with some of their son, and became a carpenter. Duo found that she really loved living this as well.

Over time they made a life, and The the Lord blessed them. Catra give birth too five children. Duo give birth too 16. Trowa and Heero were wonderful fathers, and their children loved the stories about the gundam pilots even those they did not know that there parrents were the pilots that the loved so much. As for Joseph and Anna they became like grandparents to the children and were dearly love and lived to be very old and wise, as for the gundam pilots the did not need to fight any more and live to to see their great great granchildren, and live together in God's love and blessing for the rest of their days.

The End

_© Copyright 2008 Catra T. L. Heaveno_

_Note-to-Self 17 Date:2/19/04_

_Anger is the root of hatred. Joy is the root of love_

_Without anger; hate can not be fueled. Sorrow can become pain. Pain can turn into anger. Anger turns into hate. Hate breeds death. Death in turn brings more sorrow. It is just one big vicious cycle, but if you take out the anger there is nothing to fuel the hatred. Thus breaking the cycle. _

_Without joy; love can not grow. Joy leads to contentment. Contentment becomes peace. Peace brings hope. Hope breeds understanding. Understanding turns into love. Love in turn becomes joy. This is also a cycle, but it is a cycle that breeds positive things. As in the cycle of hatred, the cycle of love can be broken by taking joy away, but why would you want to break this cycle. Which would you have in your life._

_John 15:9&10 22&23 KJV_

_9) As the Father hath loved me, so have I loved you: continue ye in my love._

_10) If ye keep my commandments ye shall abide in my love; even as I have kept my Father's commandments, and abide in his love._

_22) If I had not come and spoken unto them, they had not had sin: but now they have no cloke for their sin._

_23) He that hatted me hateth my Father also._

_After Thought_

_So many people give up and give in to the pain that cames with living. In doing they become full hate, when if they would only trust that the Lord will see them through it they would over come that pain. Love is the answer, and Jesus is love._

_Prayer for the Heart_

_Lord, please take what anger we have from us and replace it with your joy. Lord, it can be very hard not to be angry sometimes, because this world is so filled with pain and sorrow. Lord, please strengthen us against the pain and sorrow of this world, so that we will not become hateful people. Lord, please fill us with your love and joy, so that we may help this world to love instead of hate. In Jesus' wonderful name we pray Amen and Amen._


End file.
